Rhoda's Bar
Rhoda's Bar is a tavern that is seen many times during 12 Oz. Mouse. The Bar is owned by a Bartender named Rhoda, the exterior that is rarely seen but it is located somewhere in the city, Though, in the intro, instead of the bar just saying bar, it says "Rhoda's", The outside of the Bar there is a Prop of an SXF Guy that was shot to death by Pronto's arrows. The Bar is usually seen in every episode throughout the first season. The exterior of the bar is bland, with only the words "Bar" written on the white building. The Interior of the bar is bland, having a white background and countertop. Fitz and Skillet regularly visit the bar and order 13 beers. On occasion, Golden Joe appears in the bar as well. After Rhoda was killed by the Rectangular Businessman in "Adventure Mouse", the shop wasn't seen as much in the series. =Appearances: = Season 1: The bar first appears in "Hired", as Fitz and Skillet order their usual 13 beers. Since they both robbed a bank before arriving at the tavern, Fitz attempts to make out with a woman which turns into a man and flies away, after signing into a microphone on a stage, Peanut Cop appears and questions the two. Though, since he is stoned, Peanut Cop doesn't care all that much. After the Cop laughs at Skillet's screeching noises, Mouse tells Peanut that Rhoda called him a "homo". Peanut Cop is angered by this, as the walks over to the countertop and blasts Rhoda away with his gun. The bar's second appearance is in "Signals", where Golden Joe magically appears. Eventually, Fitz enters the building as he asks Joe for the "50 mil" he owes The Eye. Golden Joe hand over the money, forcing Mouse to pull out his gun and shoot at Joe. He eventually does give him the 50 million as a Bag of Money. The bar makes a brief appearance in "Rooster", The Man-Woman and The Rectangular Businessman in the bar, where they're visited by the peanut cop, the Man-Woman wants to arrest the Pink Square because of Flirting with her as a man, The Cop laughs and says "Who Knows Who I am, Here?, Does Anybody Know Who I am? Because Am Under Arrest", he uses his gun and shoots his Police Hat off. The bar is seen again in "Spider". At the beginning of the episode, Rhoda is seen telling the Eye about a letter from Roostre's son, that was accidently given to Liquor. Later in the episode, Shark also appears in the bar, and is seen intimidating Rhoda, soon Golden Joe teleports into the room briefly only to see Shark and flee, Shark wants to talk about the Letter that Liquor got. At the end of "Rememorized", a dead Rhoda is seen on the bar's countertop. Fitz, Skillet, and Man-Woman enter the bar, as they see the corpse. The body is filled with arrows, as flies swarm and a large pool of blood surrounds the corpse. At the beginning of "Spharktasm", Rhoda is seen entering the bar, taking away the corpse, as he says it was "just a fake." Fitz kidnaps Rhoda and forces him to answer Fitz questions about the town, revealing secrets in the process. Eventually, Fitz gives Rhoda his phone number, as he tells him that if he sees the "no-eye square guy", he should call him. Near the end of the episode, the Rectangular Businessman enters the bar and sits down on a stool. Rhoda tries to contact Mouse using the tavern's phone. Though, Shark is on the other line, instead of Fitz. In the seventh episode, "Adventure Mouse", the bar is seen again, as the Rectangular Businessman slices Rhoda in half by using his telekinetic powers, which reveals all his organs, Including a fire breathing snake. Season 2: In "Eighteen", Shark destroys the bar with a press of a button from his control room. The bar explodes, which causes the SXF guy's prop body to turn into a skeleton outside the tavern. The bar later appears as a cameo on one of Shark's monitors in "Pre-Reckoning." =Appearance List:= "Hired", "Signals", "Rooster", "Spider", "Rememorized", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning" (Small Cameo). Notes/Trivia: * In "Hired", it is shown that the bar has a stage where customers can perform. Though, this part of the tavern in rarely shown aside from these 12 oz Mouse Promos. Category:Locations Category:Pages needing an Overhaul